


audaciousness of '07

by fivesecondsofdee



Series: '07 [3]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Emotions, Falling In Love, Family, Gay, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofdee/pseuds/fivesecondsofdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>matty's problems are still bigger than the world and having a crush on his neighbour as well as his best friend might add to the list of problems matty thinks he has. </p><p>a part two of the events that occurred in the letter "summer of '07"</p>
            </blockquote>





	audaciousness of '07

when matty returned home from the quick drive in his lemon of a vehicle from morris humphrey's house, he spent the few remaining hours of the night in the bottom of his ensuite shower, water dribbling down his spiney back in hot spurts, weeping quietly up 'til the morning.

he tugged his blue duvet up to his chin and observed the blackcurrant stain on the carpet from his unfamiliarly empty bed. the smelly musk of george's cologne and sweat and scent had intertwined itself into the threads that made up the lumpy duvet. afterwards he turned on the old telly and stared at the static wobble for a half an hour until it became painful.  
matty didn't sleep a wink that night. he couldn't listen to bowie without george, neither could he watch gregg araki's nowhere without george.  
matty was well and truly in a state of denial.

it took two days for george to belong back in matty's room again after ellis fischer had broken her right leg and left arm in that disasterous car crash. and when he did, matty clung to his side like nothing else. matty took off all of his clothes and buried himself alive amongst george and underneath his blue duvet. george wore nothing but his new shorts for the whole duration of that week. and for another two days, matty had glued himself to george's side permanently. george found it surprising that they had not yet become some kind of two headed, four-limbed mutant creature with the sweat that had cemented their skin and phalanges together.

when george finally went home on the friday, matty's bed was just covered in the little loose threads that hung uselessly from the distressed hems of george's denim shorts. and nowhere had by then, been watched a total of 27 times and had been left out of the case about 20 of those times, the back of the disc covered in little hairs and tiny scratches, though it was somehow still watchable.

a new family had moved in next door to matty's house; youngish parents with a son matty and george's age. matty thought that the dad was cute. and when denise dragged matty along with louis and his dad to their new neighbours' neatly cut front lawn, with a plateful of freshly baked cookies in hand and welcoming smiles, matty learnt that wes and paige callthorpe had moved into the three bedroom next door as a result of a last minute relocation relating to wes' peripatetic occupation.

their son was named tanner and he had curls like matty did. but tanner callthorpe was far more attractive than matty was. matty had droopy eyes and bad posture and tanner was athletic and had a sparklingly white smile, the kind you would see on an infomercial.  
but it wasn't tanner that matty cared about; it was wes.

wes was tall and thin but muscular and had messy hair but wore a suit to work. he owned pockets full of money and a fancy car but matty didn't turn his nose up at him. wes was funny and when he made jokes he would laugh at them himself and punch matty playfully in the arm every time.  
paige wore sundresses with delicate but colourful flowers on and baked cakes in the afternoons and planted and watered flowers during the daytime.

matty got used to the sickeningly sweet smell of baked goods that wound itself up to matty's bedroom window from the callthorpe's downstairs kitchen. carrot cakes and white chocolate blondies and banana bread loaves and rasin cookies.  
matty adored paige but lusted after wes.

matty played sweaty afternoon games of soccer in the yard with wes and george and tanner until the night, where paige would serve them orange slices and lemonade and shortbread on a tray and tell them their clothes were so dirtied it would take three washes to remove the mud that was embedded into the stitching. matty spent lunchtimes with paige where he learnt to make pumpkin scones and homemade strawberry jam with the berries that she'd picked from her front garden that morning, as well as the best cup of tea he'd ever drank in his whole life, while they listened to the mamas & the papas on vinyl.  
they had neighbourly gatherings on weekends where the two families would intertwine and grill pork sausages on the barbecue and play overly competitive games of cricket In the back yard or monopoly on the living room floor, cross-legged, surrounding the coffee table in the centre of the room. tim and wes would talk about sport and politics in the lounge room with a stubby of beer in hand and denise and paige would chat and chat about the kids or recipes of food in magazines while tanner would play practical jokes on six-year-old louis and scruff up matty's hair in the most affectionate way possible. they all fused so simply like it had all just been a natural occurrence for the two families all along. but what matty couldn't shake about the nature of it was wes. and matty's obsurd feelings of lust and admiration that came with being around the man.

it was then george's turn to listen to the dribble fall from matty's mouth, pooling into a colossal puddle of wes.  
on all the warm nights that matty slept with the duvet off and just the sheet on and stuck to george's chest with layers of perspiration, matty drooled on about wes. and the colder nights when they tugged the duvet up to their chinny chin chins and drank tea in bed at 2am, splashing drops of earl grey on the duvet or down their front, matty dribbled on about wes. even during nowhere, matty talked and talked all of wes. talked over dark and montgomery. and even called george on the phone during the night and told him about wes' hilarious dad jokes and his scrumptious roast pork and skilful soccer techniques. george had heard matty's longing and admiration and lust for his thirty six year old neighbour. this was the first time ever that george had heard of matty's feelings for someone of the same sex, though he didn't mention it or think of it too much. it was just matty.

nearing the end of summer, wes opened the door to the toilet, finding a flustered matty, genitals out, taking a piss into the porcelain bowl. his dark curls wobbled on his head like jelly as he flicked his head up and looked at wes and wes stood with the door open, mouth open and just staring at matty so hard that matty thought his head might have exploded just like Montgomery in nowhere.  
he shut the door and didn't say a word. not anything.

  
when matty had finished up and cleaned his hands with the lavender liquid soap in the bathroom, he bumped into wes in the hall and kissed his mouth for one whole minute.

matty thought his mouth was hot and his hands were cold when they brushed up against matty's bare stomach underneath his knitted jumper. wes smelled so much like paige's flowers that stood in the front garden, and the raisin cookies she baked on a thursday afternoon. his mouth tasted of vanilla and tea with sugar. wes touched matty's soft hair and tummy and skinny thighs and cupped his penis through his trousers and squeezed so hard that matty squirmed against the wall.  
matty's head hurt when they kissed, his lips were chapped from the summer sun and lack of cherry chapstick whereas wes' were plump and soft, gulping matty into every small kiss.

matty remembered george on the day that ellis fischer gave him his first blowjob when he kissed wes. matty remembered how george couldn't stop gulping and biting his lip and how his bones looked skinnier and more fragile in the tight singlet vest he was wearing. he remembered the sudden streak of charisma that george gave off, an ego and a confidence matty hadn't seen before.

  
wes reminded matty of george when he felt him. the confidence and the height and the bones and the bites.

  
when matty bumped into wes in the hall and kissed his mouth for one whole minute, paige, tanner, louis, denise and tim were all in the next room eating sausages and salad and playing an overly competitive game of scrabble cross-legged on the living room floor.


End file.
